


LARPing At 2 A.M.

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: LARPing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two in the morning, and Steven has yet to come home from his LARPing session with Ronaldo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LARPing At 2 A.M.

“Garnet? Is Steven staying over at one of his friend’s houses, or is he with Greg?” The fusion glanced up from the dishes she had been cleaning, and thought about where their little boy had been. Around six, Connie had came by with some ridiculous outfit, and Steven had left with her in one of his own, saying he’d be back by eight. She turned to Pearl, and shook her head.

“No. He went with Connie somewhere. They said they’d be back by eight, so don’t worry about it.”

“Uh, Garnet? It’s almost two in the morning,” Amethyst piped up from where she sat at the bar, and she turned to look at her. She was completely serious, and fear flooded her system. What had happened to Steven, and why wasn’t he back yet?

* * *

 

“Nefarious demon! Your spells won’t work on us!”

“Just try me! I have something planned for you, spellcaster, and your friends too!” Maniacal laughter filled the air, and Garnet could only watch on in abject horror. Connie was up a tree, throwing beanbags down at Steven, the weird boy who had been taping them before and told them to leave, that little brother of his, one of the Pizza girls, and the donut girl, who was half-way up the tree, and seemed to be unnoticed by the other. Was that Connie? It sounded like her, but Garnet could only wonder why she was up the tree and screaming down at the others.

“Aw, come on! Can’t we just be friends again? I’ll totally forgive you for murdering my cow!” Steven yelled up at the tree, and Amethyst scratched her head as she stood beside Garnet. She seemed just as confused as the fusion, and she wanted to question what was going on, but was afraid of the answer.

“What are they  _doing_?” Pearl whispered beside her, and she glanced to her before glancing back to the children. A beanbag came hurdling towards Steven and he was quick to draw his shield, blocking it from hitting him dead square in the face. She was proud her little boy had defended himself so quick, but wasn’t sure exactly what he was defending himself against, or why.

“Aw, no fair Steven! That’s cheating! You said you wouldn’t use your powers!” The voice from the tree yelled down, and she briefly saw Connie glancing down at them. Part of her was terrified for a moment- because she had grown fond of the little human and didn’t want to attend an early funeral for her because she knew it would tear Steven apart to see her go so soon- while the other part was confident she would be okay, because she was a smart girl and knew the dangers.

“Sorry! I didn’t really think about it, it just kinda happened!” he yelled back, before the weird boy turned on him, waving his arms around wildly.

“No, Steven! Don’t apologise to the demon! We’ve got her up the tree, and she’s throwing fireballs at you! Don’t apologise for blocking it!”

“Hey! I’m only half demon!”

“Fractions don’t matter!”

“What about me? I’m half gem.”

“That’s not the same!”

As the bickering continued, Garnet couldn’t hide a smirk. He was having fun it seemed, and the humans were enjoying his company. Rose would have loved to have seen that. She turned back to Pearl as the curly headed human was beamed with a beanbag. “It looks like he’s having fun, but we should break it up. It’s late, and the kids need to go home.”

“Boooring,” Amethyst groaned, but suddenly her eyes sparkled to life with a bright idea, and Garnet could only raise a brow, though it went unseen. “Oh, oh! Why don’t we play along for a little bit? Just like, ten minutes? We can shapeshift into monsters and scare them into going home!”

“I don’t think we should scare the humans,” Pearl sighed, and Garnet nodded as she glanced back to where they were playing. The weird boy was rolling around in the grass screaming, and the Pizza girl and his little brother were watching him as he rolled, seeming amused. Meanwhile, the donut girl had snuck up to Connie’s level, and she had just seemed to notice her.

“But we can still play along.”


End file.
